plague_doctor_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Void Magic
By order of the President, this file is intended for Clearance 10+ only. Protocol. 1- Any non-authorized personnel are to not be aware of the existence of this file. This file is not to be replicated digitally and placed onto any network. This file must be sealed inside of a nondescript cardboard box, and placed inside a guarded vault within the Library of Congress. This is a matter of national security. 2- If any non-authorized personnel are caught with knowledge about the existence, and/or contents of this file, the subject is authorized for extreme questioning and interrogation. If the subject refuses to release information regarding their knowledge about this file, the interrogator is authorized to carry out violent coaxing, and/or termination of the subject. The subject is not to be released or put into a prison. They must ''be secretly terminated. False information must be spread to the subject’s family/friends regarding said termination. Prior to the termination of the subject, information regarding the subject and their families/friends must be sent to both the Secretary of State and the Secretary of Defense. If any of the subject’s family/friends reveals having knowledge regarding this file and/or its contents, they must be immediately terminated. This is a matter of national security. 3- No military personnel of a rank lower than colonel are to have knowledge of this file’s existence. 4- All members of the Armed Forces, excluding the Space Force and the Navy (an exception being the SEALS), are to have knowledge of A1. They are to be extensively trained in the ability to use this anomaly. All members of the Special Forces are to have knowledge of A2 and A3. They are to be extensively trained in the ability to use this anomaly. Any and all combat medics, regardless of branch, are to have knowledge of B1 and B2. They are to extensively trained in the ability to use this anomaly. All members of SWAT, FBI and FBAO are to have knowledge of B3, B1, A2 and A3. They are to extensively trained in these anomalies. Discovery of the anomaly. The anomaly was discovered in 1966 by the USSR, the location of discovery is unknown. The anomalous testing site was discovered in 2019 by A. Y████. The subject used the anomaly in production of arms. The anomalous abilities were, however; discovered by Dr. B██ ████ in 2026. Upon discovery, the subject was immediately terminated by a high ranking FBI agent. Activation motions. In order to be able to use these abilities, the subject must mentally and physically prepare for at least one month. The subject must also consume 1 tbsp (one tablespoon) of pure liquid Void. During this ritual, the subject must be constantly treated and injected with stim fluid. If the subject consumes any more than 1/2 tbsp, they will be terminated. The following is a collection of known motions that when combined with intense training, both mental and physical, will result in the anomalous ability being activated. M1- Subject is to have their hand in a fist and quickly lift their forearm, forming their arm into a 90º angle. M2- Subject is to place their hand in the crook of the elbow on the opposite arm. M3- Subject is to have their arm extended forward with their hand open, palm facing upwards. The subject is then to move their arm to the side while simultaneously moving their hand so that the palm is facing downwards. M4- Subject is to have their arm fully extended. Subject is then to quickly bring their arm back. M5- Subject is to have their arm brought back, they are then to quickly fully extend it. M6- Subject is to have their arm halfway extended with palm facing upwards. M7- Subject is to have their arm halfway extended with palm facing downwards. M8- Subject is to have their arm halfway extended with hand in a fist. M9- Subject is to have both arms fully extended with their palms facing upwards. M9- Subject is to have both arms fully extended with their palms facing downwards. M10- Subject is to have both arms fully extended with both hands in fists. M11- Subject is to have both arms fully extended, and then bring both arms back. M12- Subject is to have both arms fully extended, and then move both arms sideways, in opposite directions. M13- Subject is to have their arm fully extended to the left, and then swing it right. M14- Subject is to have their arm fully extended to the right, and then swing it to the left. Currently known combinations. A1 “Void Fire”- M2, M1 Upon contact with any object, the flame will burst apart and cover said object in Void flames. These flames last for approximately 10 seconds and are not affected by water or any other traditional means of quenching a fire. A2 “Void Bullets”- M4, M5 This results in approximately 3 to 5 projectiles approximately 1/4 inches long traveling at a velocity of 900 feet per second. Upon contact with any object made of a material with a heat resistance lower than 3589ºF, the projectiles will begin to melt through the object until contact is lost. A3 “Void Sword”- M2, M3, M8, M13 This results in a blade of Void to extend about two feet above the subject’s fist. This blade acts as an ordinary sword would, however; the blade’s cutting edge appears to have the thickness of a helium-1 atom. A4 “Absolute Obliteration”- M█, M█, M█, M█, M█, M█, M█, M█, M█ This results in ██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ █████████████████████████████ '''NOTE: No one, not even the President is to have knowledge of this anomaly and/or it’s discovery and testing. If any personnel, whether authorized or not, shows knowledge of this anomaly and/or its discovery and/or testing, they, and any witnesses are authorized to be immediately terminated without discrimination. The agent responsible with the termination of said subjects, must terminate themself immediately.' This anomaly is too dangerous for usage. This is a matter of both national and international security and protection. B1 “Minor Healing”- M3, M9 This results in all minor wounds and burns on a targeted subject to be fully healed. B2 “Major Healing”- M3, M9, M10, M12, M9 This results in all wounds on a targeted subject to be fully healed. NOTE: This does not affect brain damage or mental illness. B3 “Void Shield”- M8, M5 This results in a shield made of pure Void to be summoned on the subject’s non-dominant hand. This shield lasts up to ten minutes. While active, the shield will not affect the subject, and will appear to be weightless. The shield is able to withstand 28,000 ft-lbs of pressure and up to 2899ºF. This existence of this file authorized by Secretary of Defense, █ █████.